Concrete Cowgirl
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: A oneshot for Kai and Kaiba that's a little AU and based on the song Concrete Cowboy by Eric Stuart. Kai is a busker and she's beginning to annoy Seto so he decides to do something about it. Seto/OC


The sounds of a guitar and a woman's singing voice floated up through the window of Seto Kaiba's office, his secretary had opened the windows after complaining about the stifling heat of Kaiba's office. He hadn't thought to argue with her, let the woman do as she pleases but now the open windows were beginning to irritate him.

There was a woman on the street busking with a guitar and her voice carried on the wind up into Kaiba's office, it wasn't that the woman couldn't sing she could, that wasn't the issue. The issue was that her voice was distracting him from his work; ordinarily Kaiba worked in complete silence he preferred it, soundproofing in the walls and windows and he was only to be disturbed when something required his immediate attention. But today with the woman's voice filling the otherwise void space of his office singing something about a cheating partner he couldn't focus and it was begging to irate him. He could just shut the windows and return to working in complete silence but his secretary would just open them again when she brought him food as she always did. She seemed to think he couldn't manage to eat by himself since once and only once he had been so absorbed in his work he hadn't gone for lunch and this was apparently appalling, Kaiba suspected Mokuba had something to do with this woman bringing him food, Roland too.

Sighing and pinching the bridge of his nose Kaiba put his work aside for the moment and grabbing his suit jacket flung the doors of his office open,

"I'm going for lunch. Hold all my calls" Kaiba instructed, the secretary nodded and went back to whatever it was she'd been doing previously. Kaiba strode out of the office and then across the lobby of the building heading out into the bright summer sunshine to find somewhere to eat, well more somewhere that he could sit in for a few minutes order some coffee and leave again he didn't really like eating in public places.

As he turned Kaiba was able to see the woman who was busking close enough to his building that he was able to hear her voice but far away enough so he couldn't have her forcibly removed from his property.

She was tall, a few inches shorter than him with long limbs and a long torso he imagined would have made her a very awkward child, and she held her guitar on her right hip and strummed with her left hand. She had long dark auburn hair and was wearing a pair of blue denim jeans that clung to her long legs and a white scoop neck t-shirt which didn't fit as well as her jeans did though Seto imagined this was by design. The guitar case on the ground was full of small change and some larger notes but it was just about enough for coffee somewhere Seto calculated and maybe a pastry of some kind.

This led him to believe that busking wasn't this girl's primary source of income because if it was she'd be a lot thinner than she was, more emaciated looking and she probably wouldn't be as clean as she was.

The girl turned around and saw Seto; he didn't want to say staring, observing her and gave him a wide smile and a wink before turning her attention back to the street. Before she did so however Seto got a good look at her face and recognised her at once, her name if he recalled correctly was Hikari and she had been in his class in Domino High School. She was friends with that sociopath Bakura as well as Yugi and his ilk and she'd been present during Duellist Kingdom as well as his Battle City tournament, why she was busking in the middle of the financial district now Seto really couldn't care less about. He had more important things to worry about than a busking girl. So moving on Seto located somewhere he could eat quickly before heading back to his office to complete the day's work.

* * *

It had been a week since that first day Seto saw the Hikari girl busking outside the building next to his, a week and she was still there. All day every day, singing about jilted lovers and sometimes about other things as well, she could sing there was no doubt about that but her singing was beginning to get on Seto's nerves, with the current heat wave his office windows were usually left open to let some of the stifling heat in the office out and as such the singing girl's voice drifted up an into the enclosed space making Seto very distracted while he tried to work and her songs would get stuck in his head when he went home so he'd be humming them to himself in the shower causing nothing but frustration.

He was resolved to put an end to it on the very last day and so at lunch time he strode out of his office and forwent the elevator to walk quickly down the stairs. As the automatic doors in front of the building opened Seto was expecting to hear the same songs about jilted lovers but instead heard something different,

"Come let me sing you a song

A sidewalk serenade

I promise it won't take long

But I have something to say

Each day about this time

You walk by my guitar case

I don't want your nickels and dimes

I can't forget your face"

This was different, it sounded cheery and upbeat and like nothing the girl had previously been singing and Seto would know he'd listened all week,

"It's like the whole world's turning

While I'm standing still

I feel a fire burning

I hope that you will

Love this Concrete Cowgirl

With her six string heart"

Hikari turned to face Seto as she strummed her guitar and flashed him another grin as she kept singing; the next verse was about giving something a try before the chorus kicked in again and Seto couldn't help but feel that this song was somehow about him, which would be ridiculous of course he didn't even know the girl. As she strummed her guitar she maintained her position facing Seto before finally opening her mouth again,

"I'm sure I'm not what you planned

This downtown troubadour

But if you would give me your hand

No one would love you more"

The chorus was repeated a few more times before the song ended. Hikari sat down her guitar and Seto walked over to her still with the intention of telling her to go, but before he could say a word she spoke,

"I suppose you're coming over here to tell me to get lost" she grinned at him, a hand on her hip and another on her guitar, "But I have a proposition for you instead, there's a reason I chose the business district to busk you know. We went to school together and I regret not doing this then so here goes" Hikari took a deep breath, "Do you want to go out with me, for coffee?"

Seto didn't know what to think. He was used to women asking him out yes but those types of women were usually only after one thing and that was his money more often than not. But Hikari didn't seem the type and Seto's gut told him to accept her offer no matter how strange,

"That seems agreeable"

"Great! It's on me then" Hikari grinned again and gathered up the money that had collected in her guitar case and slipped it into the pocket of her black jeans before packing up her guitar and hefting the case onto her shoulder, "I think I've made enough to cover two cups of coffee" she laughed when she noticed the look on Seto's face, he really wasn't used to women like this, "Come on then, I know a good place"

"As long as you promise not to include me in your songs about jilted lovers I'll happily accompany you" Seto said somewhat stiffly making Hikari laugh again,

"You got it rich boy. So come on then" Hikari walked in front of Seto who was still slightly in shock in regards to Hikari's overall attitude.

This would be an interesting date indeed.

* * *

**Yeah this has been in my head for a while.**

**It's probably not even that good but I wanted to get it finished and published so I could keep working on Your Princess is in Another Castle so updates for that will continue soon.**

**Like and favourite if you enjoyed this, subscribe and become a fan today and why not check out the story this accompanies, leave a review in the bigger on the inside blue box and I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever I put out.**


End file.
